Monster
by katskill162
Summary: A demon attacks the Exwires at the dorm, taking Yukio as a hostage and forcing Rin to reveal that he is the son of Satan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or its characters. This follows a slightly altered timeline where Shura is still training Rin and holding on to his sword, but the Exwires haven't found out that Lucifer is Rin's father.

Rin leaned further down into his hand, nearly asleep, while his brother droned on at the front of the room. Suddenly Shiemi nudged him, snapping him out of his trance. "Thanks." Rin muttered as he glanced at her, receiving a knowing look in return. Shiemi as well as the others had picked up on how tired he had been looking lately but Rin refrained from telling them about his training excursions, exacting anger from Bon and worry from Shiemi. Just as Rin was about to begin nodding off again the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. " _Thank God."_ Rin thought.

"Alright guys," Yukio said, "We'll meet back at the dorms for some training exercises tonight, so go eat some food and head on down." After waiting to hear the various responses from the class, Yukio dismissed them, only pausing to hold back Rin. Shiemi paused at the door to wait for him but Rin waved her away. "Just brother stuff." He said dismissively, "I'll see you later."

Shiemi waited for another moment before nodding once, "Okay, Rin." She said softly before leaving to join the others.

Yin turned back to his brother, "What?" He snapped.

Yukio held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I just wanted to see how your training was going." He said innocently.

Rin scoffed, "It's going fine." He mumbled.

"Really?" Yukio asked, raising his eyebrows, "Because Shura told me that you hadn't even gotten past the candles."

"Yeah well what the hell do you know!" Rin snapped, "It's not like I even need to know that crap."

Yukio sighed, "You need to learn control, Rin." He replied. "Brute force will only get you so far, the rest is skill."

Rin scoffed again, "Yeah, whatever."

"No," Yukio snapped, growing angry, "not whatever! This is your life, Rin! If you do not learn how to control your powers you'll be executed, and I won't be able to help you then."

Rin scoffed and pushed past Yukio on his was out the door, "Yeah," He muttered bitterly, "that's you, always helping me."

Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he shook his head. " _Goddamn it, Rin."_ He thought, " _When are you going to learn that this is for your own good?"_

" _Stupid Yukio."_ Rin thought angrily as he stalked down the halls, fuming. " _Stupid Shura."_ His dark thoughts continued on, eventually looping back so that he was cursing himself and his poor skills with his flames. He glanced out the window, and seeing that it was getting late, walked faster as he tried to make it back to the dorms before it became too dark to see. By the time he reached the dorms the rest of his class was waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" Bon snapped, "It's nearly dark."

Rin sighed, feeling dejected, "Nothing." He replied with a shake of his head. He dug around his pocket before finding the key and let them in.

"Are you alright?" Shiemi asked once they were inside, "What did Yukie want to talk about?"

"Nothing." Rin mumbled again, "Just school stuff." He glanced back out the window to check if Yukio was coming, but his eyes fell on something else. A flicker of light shown in the distance, and it appeared as if it was coming closer. Rin narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out what it was.

"What is it?" Shiemi asked, following his line of sight.

Rin tore his eyes away to face her, "I don't know." He replied. He glanced back, but the light was gone.

Shiemi looked at him worriedly, but seemed to shrug it off, "Come on," she said, "let's go join the others." Rin followed her to the back of the room where the remainder of the Exwires were sitting with their backs against the wall, waiting for their teacher. Shiemi fell into the conversation easy enough, but Rin continued to stay quiet, his eyes occasionally being drawn back to the window where he could swear he could still see the little flicker of light growing steadily closer, but every time he looked away it was gone by the time he turned back. Had he been looking at the rest of his class he would have noticed the way Shiemi kept shooting worried glances in his direction, or the way Bon was picking up on it and beginning to do the same. By now Rin had lost sight of the light, and had turned his attention to the group, though he paid little attention to what was happening and only offered vague comments. After another few moments Yukio wondered in, Shura in tow, ready to start the newest training exercise. However before they even had a chance to begin, a loud crash drew Rin out of his own head as the wall exploded inward.

Rin was on his feet in and instant, already reaching to his back for his sword when he realized Shura still had it. " _Dammit."_ He cursed mentally as he took in the damage around him. Shima had his K'rik out and ready to be used, while Yukio held a gun in each hand and Shura was poised to attack with her sword. Both Bon and Konekomaru had their hands out in front of them to begin chanting, and Shiemi and Izumo had conjured their demons. Rin felt rather useless, being unable to fight without exposing himself, and feeling rather desolate without his sword. Slowly a figure entered through the newly made hole, twirling a sword. Flames lept over the blade, creating an eerie glow. The man wore a black trench coat and boots that matched his long dark hair. As he stepped further into the room the lights illuminated his face and Rin could see the way his grin was punctuated by sharp fang-like teeth and that his eyes were slits like a cats. Rin felt a shudder run through him at the sight of the taller man, something about the way he looked at him set him on edge.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Yukio asked.

The man placed one hand over his head, feigning hurt, "I'm wounded," He replied haughtily, "I assumed you'd remember me."

Shura raised her sword, "Answer the question, demon."

The man chuckled and bowed deeply, "My name is Iblis," he drawled, "The King of Fire."

Rin heard Shiemi gasp softly behind him. "Leave." Yukio commanded strongly, raising his gun so that it was aimed at the demon's head.

Iblis pretended to consider it for a second before shaking his head, "I don't think so." He replied, a wicked grin on his face. Quick as lightning he launched himself forward. Yukio fired off two shots but neither hit the mark. Suddenly Shiemi screamed, and Rin whipped around to see Iblis holding her tight against him, his sword at her throat.

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled, throwing himself forward at the demon. Iblis sidestepped Rin's motion, sending him toppling into Shima while Iblis laughed.

"Too slow." He chuckled. The wicked grin fell back over his face as he hoisted Shiemi up so that she was laying over his shoulder. "Let's play a game." He said, "I feel like tag." With that he launched himself back through the hole in the wall, Shiemi screaming all the while.

Yukio and Shura ran after him, Yukio pausing only long enough to yell, "Stay here!" to the Exwires before rushing out to follow Shura.

The students looked at each other, a silent understanding passing through them, before following the teachers through the hole and into battle.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little boring but I needed to set the scene. The next chapter should be up tomorrow and it will have much more action. Thanks so much for reading and please follow/favorite/review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thanks to all those who favored and followed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

When the Exwires emerged Shura and Yukio were already engaged in battling the demon, moving carefully around Iblis so they wouldn't hurt Shiemi by accident. Rin raised his hand to draw his sword, only to find his hand empty. He cursed Shura and his brother mentally while he wondered if he would be able to control his flames enough to attack without the use of his sword. Meanwhile Bon was running through lines of scripture as he tried to find Iblis' fatal verse, but his efforts were to no avail.

"We have to do _something_!" Bon cried in frustration. "We can't just stand here while they fight!"

"We have to save Shiemi!" Rin yelled back. As his anger grew he had to fight to suppress his flames, all the while wanting to release them and allow them to destroy Iblis.

Bon turned to Rin, "Where's your sword?" He asked.

"I don't have it with me." Rin muttered.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have it with you?" Bon yelled, "That damn thing is the only thing you're good at!"

Rin took a step closer and stared Bon down, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He yelled back.

Bon shook his head and turned away with a low growl of frustration. He looked to Shima, "Give him your K'rik." He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Shima stammered, pulling the K'rik closer to his chest protectively.

"Give him the staff." Bon snapped, "He needs something to fight with."

"And what about me?" Shima snapped back.

Bon raised his eyebrows, "Do you want to go attack that demon?" He asked. Shima gulped and shook his head. "Then hand it over." Bon said.

Shima sighed and reluctantly handed to K'rik over to Rin. "Take care of it." He said softly, looking Rin in the eyes, before letting go of it and taking a step back.

Rin nodded, "I will." He tossed the K'rik to his other hand and scrutinized it as if to check the balance. After a moment he raised his eyes and looked at Bon. "You coming with?" He asked.

Bon nodded, "Well someone's got to keep you from trying to be the hero and getting yourself killed."

"What are you even planning to fight with?" Rin asked.

Bon pulled a gun out from where it was tucked in the back waistband of his pants, "This." He said. At Rin's questioning look he continued, "I snagged it while we were inside."

Rin nodded, "Follow my lead?" He asked, glancing toward the ongoing battle.

Bon's eyebrows shot up, "Like hell I will." He snapped. Without another word he charged forward, leaving Rin no choice but to go after him.

Yukio took another shot at Iblis, hitting him in the right shoulder. As he stumbled Shura lept forward, bringing her sword up in a gleaming arc, but it was intercepted by Iblis' own blade. Shura was shoved backwards, but their combined attack had their desired effect when Iblis dropped Shiemi. She scrambled backwards where Shura quickly pushed her behind her. As Iblis threw himself towards the two girls Yukio fired off multiple rounds, each hitting Iblis squarely in the back. The demon toppled forward, directly towards Shura, who swiftly rolled out of the way- pulling Shiemi with her. Yukio stepped forward and raised his gun again, intent of delivering the final shot, but Iblis stood swiftly, catching Yuiko off guard. He grabbed Yukio by the arm and swung him to the side before releasing him by throwing him into Shura. Both exorcists went flying backwards for a short distance before slamming into the ground. Iblis raised his sword above Shiemi who put her hands up in a fruitless attempt to protect herself, but before he could lower his sword it was struck out of his hands. Iblis wheeled around, glaring at whoever had disarmed him, and found himself staring at the very person he was after. Yukio blinked blearily from his position on the ground as he watched Iblis approach his defenseless brother, his only weapon now laying on the other side of the demon. " _Rin, NO!"_ He thought.

As fast as Bon was running, Rin was faster, and he quickly surpassed him. Rin reached the demon first and Bon watched as he threw the K'rik in a last ditch attempt to protect Shiemi. "You idiot!" He growled, "Now you don't have a weapon!" Iblis took a menacing step towards Rin just as Bon grew close enough to get off a shot. He lined up the gun and fired, striking Iblis in the middle of the chest. The demon stumbled backwards, and in the moment it took for him to be off balanced Bon reached Rin and Yukio was able to struggle to his feet. Yukio grabbed the K'rik from off the ground and threw it to Rin, who caught it in one hand. He flashed a grin of thanks but Yukio brushed it off.

"Get Shiemi out of here!" Yukio yelled as Iblis stood back up, "Now! Go, I'll handle him!" Shura stood behind him, biting into her thumb in order to use the blood to power her sword.

Rin shook his head, "No, we can help you!"

Yukio sighed as he fired off another shot at Iblis, using the moment as a distraction so that he could run around to where Rin was standing. Shira followed close behind him, slashing at Iblis where she could. "You need to go!" Yukio ordered. He leaned closer to Rin so that he was the only one that could hear what he had to say. "He's after you." Yukio stage whispered.

"That's why I need to help." Rin snapped back. He turned to Shura, "Give me my sword."

Shura raised her eyebrows and glanced at Yukio, who shook his head. Shura shrugged in response and looked back at Rin, "You sure you can control it?" She asked.

Rin nodded, "Of course."

Shura nodded once, then placed a hand over her stomach and murmured a few words. A purple glow emanated from her navel and she slowly drew out the sword.

"Shura!" Yukio snapped sharply.

Shura shrugged again, "What? The kid can help."

Bon fired off another round and glared at the others, "Can you all please get back to the fighting?" He yelled angrily.

"Be right with you!" Shura yelled back. She slid her bloodied thumb across the blade before leaping into battle. She and Iblis crossed blades for a few minutes before he overwhelmed her and she went skidding backwards.

Rin growled and went to draw his sword to engage Iblis but Yukio stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't." He whispered, "If you lose control they'll execute you. Let me handle it."

Rin reluctantly let his hand drop away from the sheath and stepped back so Yukio could take on the demon. Before they could engage Rin heard footsteps come running up behind him, he turned and saw the remainder of the Exwires approach. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

Shima paused, out of breath, before replying. "You were gone for a while." He said between gasps of air, "We got worried."

Rin sighed, "You sh-"

Iblis cut him off with a cruel sounding laugh. "So the whole gang's here now, eh?" His gaze drifted over the group, though Rin felt it linger on him for a second longer than the others. Iblis sighed, "Good. I was beginning to tire with these foolish games." He flicked the wrist of his sword hand, and flames lept from the edge of the sword and came forward like a whip. The flames wrapped themselves around Yukio's throat and lifted him off of the ground. Yukio struggled, kicking and trying to pull at the rope, but Rin could tell that he was rapidly running out of oxygen.

"Yukio!" Rin yelled. He tried to lunge at Iblis but Shura put a hand out in front of him to stop his attack. Rin fumed, his hand flitting at the hilt of his sword, "Let him go!" He yelled.

Iblis shrugged, "As you wish." The flaming rope suddenly disappeared and Yukio fell to the ground where he lay gasping and coughing, his gun laying a few yards away. Bon rushed forward to grab Yukio's arm and pull him back to where the rest of the group was standing. He helped Yukio stand while Iblis laughed. It had become a standoff, and each side knew it.

"Who should I take next?" Iblis asked. He pointed his sword at Bon, "This one? He seems like a tough one." He flicked his wrist again and the flames wrapped themselves around Bon's throat. He made a choking sound as he was lifted up. "I wonder how long it would take him to run out of air?" Iblis asked in an innocent tone, toying with them.

"Stop this!" Rin yelled as he tried to draw his sword only to be stopped by Shura again. This time he pushed past her and took a step closer. "Stop." He commanded, his voice taking on a low threatening tone.

Iblis pretended to shiver, "Or what? Come on, I'm _dying_ to know." He took a step forward, twirling his wrist absentmindedly, and as he did so the rope around Bon's neck seemed to grow even tighter.

"I'm the one you want." Rin growled, ignoring the taunts, "So let the others go."

"O-Okumura." Bon gasped, "S-stop."

The others made similar comments of protest, and even Yukio- who was still struggling to breathe, managed a weak, "Rin, no!"

Iblis chuckled, "Now that is a tempting offer, but I came for blood. So how about this? You and I, one on one. You win- you and your friends get to leave unharmed."

Rin nodded, "And if you win?"

"Then you come with me to Gehenna." Iblis replied.

Rin ignored his friends sounds of protest as he said, "And what happens to the rest of them?"

Iblis shrugged, "I don't particularly care. They can go on their merry way."

Rin sighed, " _So either way,"_ he thought, " _my friends go free. They'll be safe."_ He locked eyes with Iblis, "Deal." He closed his eyes, attempting to block out the sounds of dismay from behind him.

Iblis chuckled and released Bon who collapsed weakly. Rin looked between Iblis and Bon then hurried forward and helped Bon to his feet. He threw one of Bon's arms over his shoulder and half helped, half drug Bon back to the others.

Bon glanced up at Rin, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, his voice painfully raspy.

"Making a deal." Rin replied, not able to look Bon in the eyes. He passed Bon over to Shura but he brushed her off and stood on his own, albeit shakily.

Yukio grabbed Rin roughly by the shoulder, "What did you do?" He all but yelled, "You can't break a deal with a demon."

"I-" Rin tried to defend himself but Yukio cut him off and continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"How could you be so stupid?" Yukio hissed, "That's one of the Eight Demon Kings! He could kill you!"

"He would have killed you!" Rin snapped back, "And Bon, and Shiemi, and all the others! And it would have been my fault!"

Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Goddamn it, Rin." He murmured. He turned away from Rin. "Suguro, Shura!" He called, "Come here!"

"Yeah, sure." Iblis muttered sarcastically, tapping his foot impatiently, "Take all the time you need. I'll just be waiting here!"

Shura walked over to Yukio, Bon close behind her. "What it is?" She asked.

Yukio pulled them further aside, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Shura," He started, "You and I are going to attack Iblis, I don't care what Rin said he'd do." Bon opened his mouth to talk but Yukio continued before he could say anything. "Suguro, I want you to get Rin and the others out of here. Whatever you have to do to get him to go, do it." He commanded.

Suguro nodded, "Yes sir."

Yukio turned to Shura, "Are you ready?"

She grinned, "Always. You sure this is smart? Breaking a deal usually has some pretty serious consequences."

Yukio sighed, "I know, and no- I don't think it's smart, but what other option do we have?"

Shura shrugged, "I guess you're right." The three disbanded, heading back to the group. Bon picked up Shima's K'rik from off the ground, turning it over in his hand and looking at it thoughtfully.

"Are you finally ready?" Iblis asked.

Rin nodded, "Ready whenever you are." He glanced back at his friends, wanting to see them one last time before he drew his sword and their view of him was changed forever. However, what he saw was his brother and Shura sharing a look before Yukio nodded and the two of them lunged forward, pushing Rin back as they did so.

Yukio fired off multiple rounds as Shura attacked Iblis with her sword. The combined attacks occupied Iblis' attention and gave time for Bon to grab onto Rin. "Run!" Bon yelled, "Get back to the dorms!"

Rin struggled against him, "What the hell!" He yelled, "Get off of me!"

Bon pinned his arms behind his back, "Come on, Okumura, we have to go!"

"No!" Rin cried, "I have to fight!" He tore his arms away from Bon but didn't make it more than two steps forward before he felt something heavy strike him in the back of the head. Rin stumbled forward, his head spinning as he crashed to his knees.

"Bon, stop!" He heard Shiemi scream as he turned around to face him. Bon swung again, this time hitting Rin underneath the chin so hard that his head flew backwards. Rin remained kneeling for a moment, swaying slightly. His eyes staring at Bon accusingly before they rolled back in his head and his eyelids fluttered shut. Rin fell forwards as he collapsed onto the ground at Bon's feet. Bon hoisted him up and laid him over his shoulders before beginning to run. The others kept pace with him, not stopping until the reached the dorms, not even to look at the battle raging behind them.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter should be up soon. Please favorite/follow/review! Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. A huge thanks to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. 3

"Lock the doors!" Bon called as he rushed into the dorms. Shima and Konekomaru were quick to comply, while Shiemi looked at Bon and Rin worriedly.  
"Why'd you hurt Rin?" She asked softly.  
Bon sighed as he slid Rin off his shoulders and laid him on the ground, placing his sword next to him. "Mr. Okumura told me to bring him back, no matter what I had to do to get him here."  
Shiemi frowned at him, "Well you didn't have to knock him out."  
Shima wandered back over, "What happened to Okumura?" He asked, looking him over for injuries. There was a bruise rapidly forming under his chin and blood dribbled out from a cut in his lip, but no life threatening injuries presented themselves.  
Bon shrugged, "He wanted to stay and fight." He said simply, "So I knocked him out and dragged him back."  
"You hit him pretty hard." Konekomaru added.  
"Oh my God!" Bon growled, "He isn't dead, alright! Which is what he would be if I had let him stay and try to take on that demon by himself!"  
Shima chuckled awkwardly and put his hands up in a placating gesture, "Hey, I get it alright? You don't have to convince me."  
Bon nodded and sighed before walking over to the other side of the room and leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to come up with a plan." He said, "Contact the other exorcists, or something."  
Izumo nodded and pulled out her phone. After a minute she looked back up at the others, frustration on her face. "There's no service." She said, "I can't get through to anybody." Bon pulled out his own phone and the others followed in suit. After each trying they came to the conclusion that they would not be able to contact anyone for help anytime soon.  
"What do we do now?" Shiemi asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yukie- I mean Mr. Okumura could be seriously hurt! Ms. Kirigakure too!"  
"Some of us will have to go to the main building." Bon stated, "From there you guys should be able to contact the others, and if not you should be able to find the director or some teachers."  
The others nodded.  
"Who's going to go?" Izumo asked.  
Konekomaru looked around nervously, knowing that whoever went out would most likely have to sneak past the demon. No one was quick to volunteer, so they stood in silence for a few minutes while they thought over their options.

Rin's head throbbed painfully, and though he couldn't see anything he could hear muffled voices around him discussing phones. He could feel his head healing by the second but it still hurt. Slowly, Rin began to peel his eyes open, suddenly thankful for the dim light. The conversation fell into silence and Rin groaned softly as he blinked and looked around. His head was clearing up quicker now and his eyes landed on Bon. Suddenly Rin was on his feet and launching himself at the other teen who had hit him. Bon turned around at the shocked gasps of the others and was met with Rin's fist as he punched Bon squarely in the face. Bon stumbled backwards but was quickly able to right himself so that he could turn and glare at Rin. "What the hell was the for?" Bon yelled.

"What do you think it was for, you knocked me out!" Rin yelled back, glowering.

"Your brother told me to!" Bon snapped.

Rin scoffed, "Yeah well, screw what Yukio said, I'm going after him!" He took a step forward but Bon put and hand out, stopping him.

"Like hell you are." Bon said in a low, threatening tone. "You're not going out there and getting yourself killed just to prove yourself."

Rin shoved his hand away, "I'm not trying to prove anything." He replied. He tried to step forward again but Bob grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You can't defeat Satan if you're dead!" Bon snapped. "I thought that was why you were here."

Rin pulled his arm back, "Right now I'm more concerned about my brother." He turned back, only to find the the remainder of the Exwires had formed a wall behind him, in between where he was and the door.

Rin looked back at Bon, fuming.

"Sorry Okumura," Bon said, "we're not going to let you get yourself killed."

"Besides," Shiemi said gently, laying a light hand on his shoulder, "you got hit pretty hard, you should take it easy for a bit. I'm sure that Yukio and Ms. Kirigakure can handle themselves. They'll be back in no time!"

Rin shook his head, "They need my help, and besides, I heal fast."

Shima leaned over to Konomaru and whispered, "I think Bon might need to hit him again." Bon heard their comment and rolled his eyes in response, but wondered if it would have to come to that. After all, Okumura was a hard headed idiot. He shook off the thought, "We need to try to contact the other exorcists." He said, bringing them back to the previous conversation, "I think we should all go."

Shima nodded, "Safety in numbers, right?"

Bon nodded, "Exactly." " _Besides,"_ He thought _, "I want to make sure Okumura doesn't decide to go off on his own."_

Shiemi looked at Rin worriedly, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied, "Let's go." He grabbed his sword and slung it over his shoulder before following Bon and the others out the door. " _I'm coming, Yukio."_ He thought.

Shima hung back slightly so that he fell in line with Rin. He crossed his arms behind his head in a attempt to look casual was he walked. "You're not going to go ask the other exorcists for help, are you?" He asked quietly.

Rin shook his head, "My brother's out there." He replied, "And Shura too. I can't just leave them."

Shima nodded, "Then I'm coming too."

Rin picked his head up and looked at him strangely, "No! Iblis could kill you!"

"Then why are you going?" Shima asked.

"He's my brother." Rin said quietly, looking back down.

"And they're my teachers." Shima said, "Besides, if you survive Iblis you'll need someone to help you against Bon, 'cus he's gonna kill you for this."

Rin chuckled softly, "Thanks, Shima."

"Though if you really want to keep Bon off your back, get him to come with us." Shima continued, "We could use his skills."

Rin shook his head, "I doubt he would approve of my plan." He said. As they rounded a corner Rin's eyes rounded. "Although I doubt he'll have much to object to now." Rin murmured as he watched Iblis stride towards them purposely, dragging a weakly struggling Yukio behind him. Rin reached behind him and pulled his sword over his shoulder, ready to draw it if it came to that. Shima readied his K'rik but Rin stepped in front of him. The Exwires stood together in a sort of fighting formation, no one wanting to be the first to run.

Iblis stopped a few feet in front of them, "Such a lovely display." He said mockingly, "Pity there's no strength to back it up."

Rin growled and stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Blood was pounding in his ears at the sight of his little brother bloodied and beaten in the clutches of a demon. Shiemi grabbed his arm before he could draw it though. "Don't." She whispered, "He already beat Yukie." Rin opened his mouth to say something in return but he was cut off by Shura shouting as she ran towards them.

"Hey, get back here!" She yelled, coming to a stop. She leaned over and panted slightly before saying, "I'm not done with you yet."

Iblis chuckled, "Please, not more false bravado. It gets old after a little while."

Shura hefted her sword higher and pulled herself into an upright position, "Who says it's false?" She asked.

"Please." Iblis scoffed, "You can barely stand."

"Can still kick your ass." Shura shot back, but she sounded more confident than she looked. Blood was dripping down her face and her left arm hung down at her side, unmoving.

Iblis laughed again and threw Yukio down so that he rolled towards the Exwires. Immediately, Shiemi rushed towards him, falling to her knees next to his prone body.

"Yukie?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." Yukio said with a groan, "Don't let Rin fight him."

Shiemi shook her head, "He won't, don't worry."

Yukio raised his eyebrows, "With him?" He asked, "I always worry."

Shiemi glanced over her shoulder to watch Iblis and Shura fighting, their swords clashing. Meanwhile Bon was arguing with Rin, physically pushing him back. "Help me up." Yukio said, "I need to help her."

"Are you sure you should be moving?" Shiemi asked.

Yukio shook his head, "I'm fine." He said, "Have you managed to contact anyone for backup?"

"No, all the phones are down. We were going to go to the main building to call but we ran into you guys." Shiemi replied.

"Ok, I want you to go down there now." Yukio said, "All of you, I'll hold Iblis off."

Rin, who overheard what they were saying, jumped into the conversation, "Like hell I'm leaving you." He snapped.

Yukio pulled Rin over the the side, "I need them to leave so you can use your powers." He snapped.

Rin's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh." He muttered, "Got it."

Yukio turned back to Shiemi, "Go, now." He ordered.

Shiemi nodded, "Come on!" She called to the others as she began running, the rest quick at her heels. Bon turned back once to look as Rin and Yukio before shaking his head and turning back to continue on his way.

Yukio looked to Rin, "Are you ready?" He asked.

A grin spread across Rin's face, "I've been waiting for this." Without hesitation he drew his sword, relishing the blue flames as they spread across his body, and lept into action. Yukio drew two guns from his coat and fired at the demon as Shura and Rin attacked him with their blades. Rin knew that Iblis was already weakened from Shura and Yukio's attacks, so he knew it wouldn't take long to subdue the demon with the three of them working together. He lept in the air as high as he could, and brought the sword down in a swinging arc, but Iblis deflected the blade with his own, and the force from Rin's own blow sent him flying backwards, crashing into Yukio and they both went down. They untangled themselves with a string of muttered curses and rejoined the fight.

Bon was running in front of the group, leading them towards the main building, when he heard a loud crash come from behind him. He turned around, the others following in suit. Bon watched the blue flames flash in the dark. "What the hell?" He asked in a shocked whisper.

"Blue flames." Shima said in the same tone.

"It's Satan." Bon said, finishing Shima's thought. He shook his head, "We have to help them!" He yelled, changing course.

"But the other exorcists!" Izumo protested, "We have to warn them!"

Bon looked back at her, glaring, "Satan is back there!" He snapped, "We have to fight him!" He looked to the others for some kind of agreement but found none. "Fine," He growled, "I'll do it myself." He ran back in the direction of the others.

Shima glanced around him, "We can't let him go alone." he said with a sigh and took off after Bon. The remainder of the Exwires shared a look, then followed Shima and Bon back to the battle.

Rin blocked another blow and returned one of his own as he watched Shura get kicked backwards. " _Dammit."_ He thought angrily, " _This guy's got more power than I thought."_ In the second he was distracted he caught a striking blow across his chest and stumbled back in pain. He could feel hot blood dripping from the wound but he knew it would heal itself quickly enough and rejoined the fight. He was about to land another blow when he heard Shiemi scream his name.

Shiemi ran quicker than the others expected and she quickly caught up with Bon. As they came up to the fight she found she could only stare in shock at the flames that were consuming her friend. "No!" She screamed, "Rin!" " _This can't be happening!"_ She thought and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Okumura!" Bon yelled.

Rin turned at the sound of their voices, and Iblis took the opportunity to deliver a harsh blow to his unprotected back. Rin went flying forward and landed at their feet. He looked up at them, acutely aware of the flames that surrounded him. "What are you doing here?" He yelled, "Go, now!"

Bon started at Rin in shock. The flames weren't hurting him, he realized. It was almost as if he was controlling them. He pulled Shiemi back when she tried to touch him, "Get back." He snapped, "That's not Rin."

Rin pushed himself to his feet as the others rounded the corner. "No, it's me." He said, "I'll explain it later, but you've got to get out of here!" His heart sank at the way they all looked at him in horror.

"What are you?" Bon growled.

"I-" Rin stuttered before he was cut off by Iblis.

"The son of Satan." Iblis said. He ripped Yukio's gun from his hand and sent the boy flying. "And you ask too many questions." He aimed the gun at Bon and pulled the trigger. Without hesitation Rin shoved Bon out of the way, and the bullet embedded itself in his stomach. Rin stumbled backwards into Bon, and despite the flames Bon caught him and lowered him to the ground, only then realizing that the flames weren't burning him. "What the hell did you just do?" Bon gasped, trying to push down on the wound in an effort to stem the bleeding.

"I can take the hit." Rin said between gasps of breath.

Iblis sighed, "Now look what you've made me do!" He drawled, "Your father's going to be terribly displeased with this." He raised the gun again but Shura smacked it from his hand with her sword. Yukio stepped up from behind him and grabbed the gun before running to his brother, keeping the gun trained on Iblis. Shura made her way towards them as well, her sword poised to attack. Rin was already pushing himself up from the ground, his sword still in his hand.

"You idiot!" Yukio growled, "Those bullets are specially meant for high level demons! You won't heal quickly from that!"

Rin shook his head and pushed himself to his feet, "I'm fine." He replied, hiding the grimace as pain shot through his chest. He glared at Iblis, ignoring the stares from his friends he felt boring into his back. "Let's finish this."

A/N: I'm not entirely sure if Rin would actually be affected by special demon bullets like a normal person or not but for the sake of this fic can we all just pretend that he won't heal quickly from it? Thank you to everyone for reading! Next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last one! Just another huge thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews- hope you like the final chapter!

Rin, Yukio, and Shura fought together- one acting as a distraction as the other two attacked. They switched up who was doing each job mid fight so that Iblis couldn't adapt to any single fighting style. Iblis managed to deliver a few hard blows of his own, but he was quickly being overpowered by the other three. Rin ducked as Iblis swiped his sword over where Rin's head had been a second before. Rin responded with a swipe of his own sword, catching Iblis in the ribs while he was defending himself from Shura. Yukio stood a foot or two back, shooting where he had the chance and occasionally punching or kicking the demon to draw its attention. The other Exwires stood back, unable to find an opportunity to join the fight. All they could do was look on in a mixture of horror and fascination as their friend and teachers engaged the demon. Each had their own scattered thoughts running through their minds at the sight of Rin utilizing the blue flames of Satan,and none of them were particularly good. With the three of them working together the battle was coming to a close as Yukio fired off a few round in Iblis' back. Shura swung her sword towards his face, forcing him to deflect it with his own sword, and while his front was unprotected Rin thrust his sword forward with all his strength and embedded it in Iblis' chest. Iblis arched his back and screamed as blue flames lept from Rin's sword and consumed the demon's body. Rin retracted his sword as Iblis' body turned to ash and drifted to the ground. Shakily, Rin sheathed his sword, the blood loss beginning to take a toll on him as the adrenaline wore off. His vision grew dark around the edges and his hearing began to fade out.

"-in" He heard before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Rin!" the voice said again. Rin blinked heavily to clear his vision and looked up to see his brother stand next to him, looking worried. "Are you alright?" Yukio asked, "I called your name three times, you didn't answer."

Rin nodded, "I'm fine." He mumbled, "Just a bit- a bit dizzy." He took a step forward, pulling away from Yukio. As he did so he stumbled and pitched forward. Yukio reached out to grab him but Bon was quicker. He caught Rin and slowly lowered him down, all the while looking at his face. Bon looked at the younger boy, wondering how he could be the son of Satan- someone he was supposed to hate. Yukio knelt down next to them and looked Rin over. His face was pale due to the blood loss. He had several long cuts across his body as well as the gunshot wound, and though his advanced healing should help close the cuts and restore some of his missing blood it was happening slower than usual. Yukio figured it was due to the gunshot wound.

He shook Rin lightly, "Rin, can you hear me?" Yukio asked.

Rin pried his eyes open and nodded, "I'm alright." He replied.

"Sure you are." Yukio scoffed. He turned to Shiemi, "Do you think you have anything that could help him?" Shiemi nodded and rushed over but before she could have Nee conjure anything Rin pushed her away.

"Don't bother." He said darkly, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "The Vatican is just going to kill me anyway- might as well save them the trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Shiemi asked softly.

Bon had a bit of a stronger reaction, "What the hell do you mean the Vatican is going to kill you?" He snapped while Yukio shook his head.

"We'll argue your case." Yukio assured, while ignoring Bon. "Now lie back down and let Shiemi help you."

"There's no point of arguing, it won't go anywhere." Rin said, "The only reason I'm alive now is because Shura decided not to kill me a few weeks ago. She told me that if anyone else ever saw me use my flames that she would have no choice but to turn me in."

Yukio sighed, "We'll figure something out, Rin. I'll speak on your behalf. I'm sure Shura and Mephisto will too."

Shura scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Yukio asked.

Shura laughed at him, "Are you kidding me? If we admit that we knew he was the son of Satan then they'll throw us in cells right next to his."

"Told you." Rin muttered.

Yukio rolled his eyes and pushed Rin back down so he was laying flat and Shiemi could begin treating him. "We'll come up with a plan while you get better, then we'll figure out what to do."

"Yeah it might be too late to do that." Shura called over her shoulder. Yukio and Rin looked up to see Angel strolling towards them, accompanied by a handful of other exorcists.

"Where the hell were these guys when Iblis was attacking?" Bon scoffed while the others murmured in agreement.

Yukio helped Rin to his feet as Angel drew closer, "It'll be fine." He whispered supportively.

Shura stood between Angel and Rin for a moment in an effort to protect him before Angel pushed her aside and walked forward.

"Step back." Rin whispered to Yukio. His brother hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Don't do anything stupid." He whispered back, "Don't give them an excuse." Rin nodded but made no audible reply.

Angel drew his sword and pressed the tip to Rin's throat, "So what do we have here?" He asked, tilting the sword from one side to the other to make Rin's head turn with it. Rin heard someone behind him try to step forward to come to his aid but they were stopped by the others. "You're the son of Satan." Angel said disapprovingly. "I've got to say, I assumed you'd be a bit more impressive."

Rin scoffed, "And I assumed that the Paladin would be less of a dick, I guess we were both wrong." Rin could hear the facepalm in Yukio's sigh but he didn't care. If he was going to die he didn't want to do it complacently.

Angel motioned for two of his men to come forward. "Hold him." He commanded. Before the exorcists could step forward Yukio put himself in between Rin and Angel.

"Hold on a minute," He said, "doesn't he at least deserve a trial?"

Angel scoffed, "The orders were that if anything was found to have anything to do with Satan than it was to be terminated, immediately." He turned to glance at Shura, "I see they weren't followed as closely as they should have been." He motioned again for his men to step forward and they did so, pushing Yukio out of the way to grab Rin. Yukio looked as his he was going to fight them for a moment but he let his hand drop back down to his side with a light sigh.

Then Bon stepped forward. "Now wait just a second," He snapped, "he just saved all our lives and your response is to kill him for it!"

"He is the son of Satan." Angel replied, "Surely you saw the blue flames?"

"So what?" Izumo said, "Plenty of people have kids with demons, you don't go around killing them all."

Angel scoffed, "Those people aren't the son of Satan, and they certainly don't have his power."

"At least let him have a trial." Yukio pleaded.

Angel looked at the others and sighed, "Ah well, it doesn't hurt." He said. He nodded towards his men and they each took one of Rin's arms, much to his protests. "It'll be the same result either way." He said, "If you've got any last goodbyes you'd better say them now." Rin wrenched his arms away from the men, suppressing a groan of pain as he did so. He glanced back at his classmates, unable to find words to say as the lump in his throat grew.

He looked at the ground, not able to bring himself to look them in the eyes, "I'm sorry." He murmured. Shiemi launched herself forward and into his arms, crying. She was sobbing so hard that Rin couldn't make out what she was saying. He pushed her away gently and nodded. "It'll be alright." He assured. She wiped the tears from her eyes and managed a small smile as she stepped back. Rin picked up his sword from the ground and handed it to Bon. "This belonged to your temple." He said quietly, "It belongs there."

Bon nodded, trying to find something to say. "Thank you." He managed, "For saving our lives."

"Yeah," Rin replied quietly, "you're welcome." He glanced back at Angel, his eyes wide out of fear that is he blinked the tears would fall. "I'm ready."

"What, no goodbye for your brother?" Angel asked, almost mockingly.

Rin shrugged, "I figured he was going to some with me, seeing it is a trial and all."

Angel nodded, "Sure, why not." He motioned far Yukio to follow as his men retook their positions on Rin's arms. Once again Rin heard someone, or multiple someones this time, step forward but they stopped. He could hear Shiemi crying softly but he couldn't bring himself to look back. He didn't want to see the conflict in their eyes as they mourned the loss of their friend and felt anger for his betrayal. The pain grew greater as he felt tears slip down his cheeks and he stumbled, blackness and tears obscuring his vision. His guards barely broke stride as the switched from escorting him to dragging him, his feet trailing along the ground behind him.

Shura paused for a moment, looking between the Exwires and the departing group. She sighed, mentally retracting her previous statement about refusing to speak for Rin as she followed the group. " _I'll be damned if I let the kid die now."_ She thought angrily.

The Exwires stood in the grass as they watched their friend and teachers be led away. A few minutes after they were out of sight Bon broke the silence. "We should go back to the dorms." He said quietly. No one answered, but they followed him as he began to walk back. They remained silent even after they arrived at the dorms, though they all sat together in the common area. A few times one person or another opened their mouths as if they wanted to say something but each time they shut it again, unable to find the words. Eventually Shiemi managed to say what she was thinking.

"Do you really think they'll kill him?" She asked softly.

Konekomaru sighed, "I'm not sure. They might."

Shiemi's face screwed up and she began to cry again. At her tears Shima elbowed Konekomaru in the ribs, "What did you say that for?" he snapped, "Now look at her."

Konekomaru glanced down sheepishly, "I just thought she should know." He mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

Shima leaned over and put an arm around Shiemi's shoulders. "I'm sure he'll be fine." He assured.

Shiemi looked up at him, eyes wide and filled with tears but now bright with hope, "You really think so?" She asked.

Shima glanced at Konekomaru who shook his head slightly. "Yeah." Shima said, turning back to Shiemi, "Yeah, he'll be alright. Mr. Okumura could talk anyone out of anything."

Shiemi chuckled and wiped the tears from her face, "Yeah I guess he could."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Bon asked, still looking at the ground but entering the conversation.

"Because he was scared." Shiemi replied.

"But we're his friends!" Bon exploded. "We told him we were his friends and he agreed and then he goes and pulls something like this? I just don't understand why he would keep something like this from us! He betrayed us!"

Izumo stared at him like he was an idiot. "You really don't get it?" She asked. "He didn't tell us because he knew we'd react like this at the _best_. At the worst we turn him in or try to kill him ourselves. I mean, _honestly_. If you were in his position would you have told us?"

The group sat in stunned silence for a minute as they thought over Izumo's words. "I wouldn't say anything." Konekomaru said eventually.

Shima shook his head, "Neither would I." Shiemi nodded, agreeing with Shima.

Izumo turned to look at Bon and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Bon slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I wouldn't tell us either." He said at last quietly.

Izumo nodded, "Do you all get it now?" She asked. "He's barely different than the rest of us. And the part that is different is like hundreds of other kids who are also half demon. He just happens to have a bit more power."

"He's still the son of Satan." Bon said, "Are we just going to forget about that? I mean, what about 'the sins of the father' and all that"

"It's not his fault his father was Satan." Izumo replied, "And it's not like he was raised by him or anything. I mean he was raised by the Paladin of the True Cross Order. He's not going to turn sides, he's got a brother and family here."

"He was raised by the Paladin?" Shima asked, eyes wide.

Izumo nodded, "Shiro Fujimoto took them in and raised them."

"How do you even know all this?" Bon asked.

"I do my research." Izumo replied with a shrug.

Bon leaned forward placed his head in his hands. "He could die." Bon stated, "He could die and he's going to think we hate him."

Izumo sighed, "We don't have any control over that now. All we can do is hope that the Vatican comes to the same conclusion we did. And if- no _when_ he comes back, we make sure he knows that he's still our friend."

The others nodded in agreement, and Konekomaru said to Bon, "Wait so you don't hate him?"

Bon shook his head, "I'm angry with him, and I don't understand some things- but I don't hate him."

Shiemi began to smile. "What is it?" Shima asked.

Shiemi laughed quietly, "It's just, well I always kinda figured he was at least part demon."

Bon looked at her strangely, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Shiemi shrugged, "Well the first time I met him he broke my gate. It had an anti-demon spell placed on it and when he broke it...well. Anyway when I called him a demon he got really upset. I guess he'd just figured out what he was." Her story earned a few chuckles from the group and they lapsed into another bout of silence.

"So what do we do now?" Konekomaru asked finally.

Bon shrugged, "Wait." So they did, for another three hours. They took turns taking watch in case the others came back or word came about them.

It was Bon's turn when they came stumbling back in. He rocketed to his feet, sending the chair toppling backwards with a loud crash that woke up the rest of the group. They were all on their feet in an instant, crowding around Rin who was being supported by Yukio and Shura. He looked to be asleep with one arm draped around each of their shoulders but as the Exwires started peppering Yukio with questions he managed to open his eyes. "Rin, are you alright?" Shiemi asked anxiously, leaning down so that she was eye level with him.

He nodded, "'M fine." He mumbled, though the words were slurring together. He started to slide down as his knees gave out and Yukio hoisted him higher with a grunt. "They patched him up while he was there." Yukio said in explanation, "They gave him something for the pain." Shiemi chuckled, though she still looked concerned.

"Come on." Shura groaned, "Let's get him lying down, he's heavier than he looks!" Yukio nodded in responce and together they managed to drag Rin to his room, his feet now dragging uselessly along the ground. After they got him in bed Rin blinked blearily and opened his mouth to ask something but Yukio shushed him.

"Just get some sleep." Yukio said, "You got pretty banged up."

Ignoring Yukio's previous order, Rin asked, "Are you guys alright?" The Exwires looked at each other, not believing that Rin was actually asking about them. They hadn't even been in the fight! Nevertheless they all nodded.

"We're fine." Shiemi assured.

Rin locked eyes with Yukio, "You too?" He asked, "And Shura?"

Yukio nodded, "We're all good. Don't worry."

Rin breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep, the exhaustion of the day and the drugs quickly pulling him under.

"What happened at the Vatican?" Bon asked.

Yukio shook his head and said quietly, "Not here. I want him to get some rest." He led them back to the common room where they retook their seats- Bon having to stand his back up before he could sit down.

"He was put on trial." Yukio said, replying to the earlier question. "They were going to execute him but Mephisto managed to talk them out of it."

"How?" Bon asked.

"He made them a bet." Yukio said with a sigh, "That Rin would defeat Satan and save Assiah."

"Why am I getting that there's something more to this?" Bon asked.

"Because there is." Shura replied, "Go on, kid." She said, addressing Yukio, "Tell them the catch."

Yukio sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "He has six months to pass the exorcism exam."

"What?" Bon exclaimed, "That's impossible, he can't do that!"

Yukio nodded, "I know. We're just going to have to find a way. That's why things are going to be a bit different now. He'll still be going to class with you like normal, for the most part. Occasionally he'll be pulled out to work on other things. He'll have more classes outside your normal ones so eventually he'll stop attending with you because he'll have already learned the material."

"What happens if he doesn't pass?" Shiemi asked worriedly.

"Then they execute him." Yukio said, "And there'll be no stopping them this time."

Bon sighed, "Oh my God."

"Yeah." Yukio replied, "I know it's a lot to take in. If you have any questions about the, well, demon aspects of things feel free to ask them."

Bon paused for a moment then asked, "Do you have Satan's powers too?"

Yukio shook his head, "No, only Rin inherited the flames."

"Why can't he control his flames?" Konekomaru asked.

"He's still learning." Yukio replied.

Shura scoffed, "Barely- he can't even light two candles."

Yukio nodded, "Yes, he's been training with Shura."

"How can we help?" Shiemi asked suddenly.

"Help?" Yukio asked.

Shiemi nodded, "Yes, how can we help Rin? He's not going to be able to do this all on his own. Especially in just six months."

Yukio felt a small smile spread across his face, he had been worried that they would turn their backs on Rin and he knew Rin had been worried about the same thing. "I'm not sure." He replied truthfully, "I guess we'll figure it out when we get there."

"I can fix the sword." Bon offered. "It's from my temple. I can get it fixed and bring it back. That should help Rin control some of his power, right?"

Yukio nodded, "Yes that would be perfect, thank you Suguro."

"Anytime." Bon replied, "When do you want me to head out?"

"As soon as you can." Yukio said.

"I can leave in a few hours." Bon said.

"Great." Yukio replied, "Shima, Miwa- why don't you accompany him. If I remember correctly that was your temple as well?"

"Yes sir." Konekomaru said.

""And you'll leave in the morning?" Yukio asked. After they both nodded he said, "Then you should go get some rest. You can pack in the morning."

Bon nodded, "Yes, sir." The three of them headed off, passing Rin's room on their way. They paused for a moment, looking at the sleeping boy.

"Do you think it'll be like normal when he wakes up?" Konekomaru asked.

Shima scoffed, "Well considering we'll be gone when he wakes up I'm fairly certain he'll be slightly freaked out."

Konekomaru rolled his eyes, "I mean when we're all back together again."

Bon shrugged, "Who knows? But we've got his back, no matter what."

A/N: Well that's it. Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, I wanted it to end on a happy note. Again, just another huge thank you to everyone for favoring, following and especially for reviewing! Reviews make my day! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
